Ice Queen
by emerald silverton
Summary: Amelia Cain is the world expert on the Tesseract, when Loki comes to earth can she ignore her feelings and put her past behind her.


Sighing I rubbed my eyes and stretched, stifling the yawn which threatened to escape my throat. It had been days since I had found the time to rest, the dangers of this project where growing and it was my job to stop them. I had been working with SHIELD for a year now on this project, brought in by the recommendation and request of Erik Selvig. The work interested me and taught me so much but I knew this thing was dangerous, too dangerous for us 'Humans' to handle. More than once I had suggested to Erik just handing it to the Asgardians and being done with it, but Fury wanted it for weapons in case the Norse gods decided to come knocking again with some death trap of a machine.

The building was being evacuated, all non-essential personnel where leaving and taking everything they could with them. So this left myself, Erik, some other scientists and a few of SHIELD's agents including 'Hawkeye' who sat up in the rafters with his bows and arrows like a modern day Robin Hood with the charity squeezed from his body.

"You should go," Erik said with a soft smile as I stared into the screen, his hand squeezed my shoulder slightly. I groaned but shrugged. My eyes scanning the vast cold room before me, the cold didn't bother me at all and my light dark green linen skirt and white blouse did nothing to stem the confusion with the others but I didn't care.

"I have a few more things to try, and I'm not going till you do," I said with a strained smile, the elder man didn't look convinced but nodded. Tucking a strand of my long brown hair behind one ear I looked back to the screen and he walked away. Fury had just turned up and was asking questions about why the cube was going nuts, I so hope he didn't come and talk to me as those talks never went smoothly and especially as it was my job as 'world expert' to stop it from misbehaving. Grimacing at the thought of what he may ask I tried to busy myself with trying to cap the output of the tesseract, my one goal in this project. My one so far unachievable goal.

I switched screens with a click of a mouse and almost died of shock, my eyes shot to look at the glowing cube on the platform I choked out a cry of shock.

"ERIK IT'S SPIKING! GET AWAY!" I screamed leaping to my feet. The energy shot out like a volcanic eruption and straight into a large dome. A form began to appear on the opposite platform and a guard rushed to stand before me as if THAT would offer me any protection. I doubted whatever came through would bow down to four guards with guns and a man with a bow.

The man who appeared was beautiful, shoulder length black hair smoothed back framed his long pale face. He was tall and a slender and dressed oddly in green and black. His blue eyes stared out with a crazed mischief, his lips curling in delight. In his right hand was a strange silver sceptre that glowed the same as the cube they had escaped from. I swallowed the scream which wanted to be free of my mouth and took a shaky breath.

"Loki," I breathed, his eyes met mine as he rose to his feet. Everything around me seemed to go in slow motion as chaos ensued, I couldn't take my eyes off the god as he killed three guards with ease and turned the sceptre he carried on Erik, Agent Barton and another agents. The sight of this killing ignited something in me, something carnal and instinctual and something I had long tried to ignore. Fury tried to shoot him to no effect. Fear found my throat as I stood shaking slightly watching the god. Fury was down as Loki turned to me and slowly walked over, his psychotic grin ever present on his perfect face.

Every molecule of my being told me to run but I knew I would be killed if I tried. I was a scientist not a fighter and I had no way of defending myself against the god.

"That won't work…" I said quickly as he neared, my back was against my desk, "I…I will come freely…just don't…don't try to make me like them," I said looking to the creepy blue of Erik's eyes to the sceptre which was now pressed against my chest. Loki snorted in amusement looking me up and down.

"Not work?" He snorted with laughter, "And why should I not just kill you? What use do you think you have to me?" He said his voice scathing; he turned to Selvig and raised an eyebrow.

"Amelia knows more about the tesseract than I do…she is the world expert," He said happily, as if he had just won the lottery. Loki looked at me like the cat who'd gotten the cream. I mentally swore at Erik but it was not his fault, he didn't control himself any longer.

"Perfect," He hissed and held out his hand, "If you try to run…if you try anything to irritate me…you shall be mine to command as I wish," Feeling a lump in my throat I nodded and tentatively took his hand. He hurried use out, the Tesseract now in his control and locked away in the case Erik Selvig carried. Clint Barton had shot Fury, a tear found my eye but I quickly regained composure. I needed to stay strong, to stay alive and perhaps I could find a way to stop Loki, to get back the tesseract and to maybe even save the world. Mentally I snorted, yeah right.

I was not a brave person, I wasn't a coward but I had serious self-preservation issues and I knew it. As Loki pulled me into the bed of the pick- up my breathing was erratic. I wished I had more courage, to be so brave the only way Loki could control me was with his stupid magic wand but I wanted to live so I would comply and do what he wished to an extent. I had no stomach for killing people any longer, not that I really ever had.

Agent Hill was following us and shooting, she rounded he with the front of our car and tried stop us. The ground shook, the facility had blown and in this underground tunnel we would soon be crushed. I bounced around like a sack as Loki stood and began to shoot energy balls straight at poor Maria with the sceptre. Clint was a good driver I knew but right now I held on to the railing so tightly my knuckles turned white. The opposing car fell behind as we zoomed forward with a new found haste, the tunnel was collapsing and Loki's lips set in a hard line.

"What on…" I muttered as an awful sound filled the air, like a giant fan or something else.

"Helicopter," I said sharply grabbing Loki's cloak and pointing, looking at him as bullets reigned down. The god grabbed my wrist and threw me roughly to the back of the pick bed up as he stood and raised his sceptre. With a BANG the copter fell from the sky, exploding only seconds after Fury jumped from the vehicle, shooting at us. I personally had not been in a situation like this since my tutor had had an unfortunate accident with some radiation and suffered some side effects, including turning big and horrifically green.

We soon left the firing range of Fury and where off road. Loki slumped down beside me and although he held his composure I well I could see he was tired.

"Where are you taking us," I said finding courage enough to speak, the man did not look at me and with the two of us in the back there was not much room.

"Somewhere we won't be disturbed," He said giving me a twisted smile. I tried to stop myself from reacting to his taunts, to find my courage once more but I was too tired myself. The only thing I could fight with now was words and this was Loki, God of Mischief and Chaos. My words would fall on deaf ears.

A light bulb went off in my head, there was another thing I could do. Somethings I did even better than words that had gotten me what I wanted so many times, but getting Loki in a position to use my natural gifts…well that would take words and time. I just prayed we had the time.

"I fear I would be exhausted if I had done what you have my Lord," The words flowed from my mouth with a new found resolve, "How is it that you are so strong…" One eyebrow of the god cocked slightly, his eyes narrowing as he looked at me. He most likely suspected something but his got the better of him.

"I unlike you am not a pathetic mortal," He muttered as he ran a finger along the sharp edge of the sceptre, "Your race is weak…blinded by the concept of freedom…I can make you strong. Free you from this freedom," I leaned back into the corner of the pick-up and my lips curled into a smile, I couldn't help but be amused by his assumptions.

"Have I not given myself to you my Lord? To use as you wish?" I spoke quietly but even over the noise of the engine and the road I knew he heard, "Did I not bow to you willingly," Loki was silent for a moment and then laughed, he smirked and leant over me quickly trapping me between his body and the side of the truck. My smile held, my limbs no longer immobile by his overpowering size. I was tall for a woman at almost six feet but he was taller and stronger and I had too much riding on this for me to fail. The freedom of my mind rested on this, he could take my body but my mind…that was mine.

"Are you afraid?" He breathed, his crazed eyes burning into mine.

"Why should I fear you when are going to save me from myself?" I retorted questioningly, "You are generous enough to offer to save my planet…to rule over us as show our weak forms mercy from the destruction of freedom," He grinned and leant down further, his breath was hot against my naturally cold skin.

"Well well…trying so hard to please me are you? What do you think you will gain from this little act?" He whispered his eyes boring into mine. For a moment I was lost in our closeness and the urge to be all I could be to this man was undeniable. My features softened into a look of awe, I had lost myself completely to his wondrous eyes, drowning in them. I forgot to breathe for a second as I stared up and then finding my voice once more I whispered.

"I just want you to be happy," My voice was quiet and instant confusion flashed in the Aesir's eyes. He withdrew and fell silent, leaving me sprawled and breathing heavily on the floor of the pick up bed next to him. The stars shone brightly in the sky and I couldn't help but smile. Perhaps this would be easier than I thought.

We drove for hours and soon I found Loki's eyes drooping and then shooting open again only to droop a second later. His strength was obviously waning and I doubted a tired and weary god would make good company.

"My Lord…" I said scooting to kneel close to his side, "If you wish to rest I shall wake you when we stop or run into trouble," He glared at me, black rings beneath his eyes. He looked sick now I thought about it, it skin was too pale and damp with fever. It was hard to remind myself that this man was evil when he looked so vulnerable, like a child who just wanted to be held close. He grunted and to my great surprise collapsed against my chest, my arms instinctively shot out to cradle him to me. My eyes glanced down and Loki was well and truly asleep, head lulling against my breasts. He was surprisingly heavy as I manoeuvred so his body rested into me and my back was against the cab of the vehicle that we travelled on further, his form trapped between my legs so he wouldn't fall if we turned sharply. Tentatively I brushed a loose strand of hair from his face and draped his cape over his shoulder to shield him from the night chill.

Kindness and understanding was my key to freedom, he felt alone and isolated and by offering him the kindness and loyalty he craves perhaps I could calm him enough to see reason. I knew a little about Norse mythology and I knew most of it was a lie. Loki's 'wife' in the tales was the goddess of Fidelity and perhaps for him I could be that, loyal. I shook my head slightly and looked to the man I held in my arms, I was a martyr but perhaps if I could pull this off there would be no more loss of life, or at least the death toll would not be as high.

We drove for hours before we headed underground again. For hours I held Loki close and studied him. He looked slender but his body was dense muscle. When I curiously touched his face his skin was warm and soft. I smiled and Agent Barton knocked on the window and nodded to me. That was my signal to wake the sleeping god.

"My lord," I said gently shaking him slightly, he grumbled but didn't wake, "My lord," I shook a little harder to no avail.

"Loki wake up!" I snapped and his eyes shot open looking in distrust and confusion to my breasts where his head had been rested. He sat up slowly and looked to me seeming to remember what had happened.

"We have just gone underground again…I am led to believe we have almost reached out destination," I said formally, straightening out my shirt, "I hope you feel more rested," His lips set in a hard line as he stood to look ahead. No word were exchanged as we pulled up next to a large concrete door and then climbed out.

I stayed close to Loki as he pulled it open with ease. The room inside was vast and cold, more doors and corridors lead from it at the other end. I wrapped my arms around myself and subconsciously drew closer to Loki. The room was dark but I could see perfectly, Barton found a light switch and flicked it on. Loki's eyes where alight with glee as he surveyed the room. I followed him as he walked further in, careful to listen for any sign that someone was already there. This was obviously an air raid bunker of some sort left long forgotten beneath the ground, as Loki had only just arrived I was curious as to how he knew it was here at all but I didn't think asking was a good idea. The eyes of the trickster fell on me and he grabbed my wrist roughly.

"I want you lot to start setting up whilst Amelia and I have a little chat," He began to laugh again as he tugged me along as he walked. A bubble of fear grew in my stomach and I did my best to squash it as he pulled me into the darkened corridors beyond the main room.

The corridors where badly lit, strewn with broken objects and rubbish and stank of stagnant water. Loki's footsteps echoed loudly as he marched, not once did he look at me as he navigated the maze of corridors. I almost fell when he stopped at a door and chuckled a little. He pushed me into a side room and I stumbled before regaining my balance. He closed the door and leant against it blocking the exit if I tried to escape.

"I have a task for you," He said smirking, folding his arms across his chest as his clothes rippled and changed slightly, his cape was gone replaced the dark green and black leather over coat. I couldn't stop myself from admiring how he looked, I was weak at the knees when it came to attractive men and for me Loki was as attractive as they came. What can I say, I had a type and he ticked all the boxes.

"You know I shall do whatever you want," I said simply smoothing my blouse. Loki cocked an eyebrow.

"Do I? I have been kind, allowed you to not be under my direct control. You are a loose end Amelia…something that I cannot count on," His voice was teasing and provoking, he was trying to get me to crack but I remained strong knowing I still had one card up my sleeve that Loki would never guess.

"You wish me to prove my loyalty?" I said softly tilting my head to one side slightly. A smile graced my lips and his eye narrowed as the room dropped another couple of degrees.

"You are my King Loki Laufeyson," I whispered walking towards him, "My loyalty is to you…not this planet," However much I slightly lied it was true, Loki was rightfully my king.

"Fifty years ago the winter had been a bad one, the snow and ice covered the land with a merciless blanket of cold. Many people died here in the north…I was found wondering through a field, naked and alone before I managed to find someone to help me. My parents had abandoned me…left me to die. I was their disgrace and they begged their king to get rid of me, to send me somewhere where I would never return. And their king, knowing what my parents felt agreed and here I came. I refused to marry Laufey's son and apparently only heir and disgraced my family by killing him when he tried to overpower me and take something I did not wish to give him," Loki did not speak as I levelled with him, placing my hands upon his chest.

"If you think you are small for what you are Loki…look at me…" I laughed, feeling good to be in my true form.

"You are a frost giant?" He said, incredulously as his form changed to combat the cold which would burn his Aesir form.

"And you are my King…" I repeated, "I knew Laufey lied when he said he only had one heir so I told him…if I was to become Queen of Jotunheim it would only be with his true heir. As you can guess he did not take kindly to that and upon my parents request banished me to Midgard," As my words registered his lips curled into a smile.

"I expect Director Fury would not be pleased to know of my true identity…think of it as your leverage…though I will not disappoint you…My King,"

Loki looked down upon me, my skin lined with the marks of the Jotuns. My red eyes looked into his and he moved his hands to touch my face.

"I know you hate the frost giants…I have no love for them either…none of them but you my lord," I breathed, my body pressed flush against his. He chuckled taking a strand of my now black curly hair between his fingers.

"You…you are a wondrous creature Amelia…" He said slowly, his free arm wrapping around my waist.

"Lilja…" I said firmly, "My name is Lilja,"

"Lilja…It would seem I have found my second in command," He breathed his forehead tilting to almost touch mine.

After that Loki kept me by his side as he travelled the country taking the people we needed to complete the task he set me. I was to build another machine from which the Tesseract could be used as a gate way, he didn't say for what and I didn't feel the need to ask. Loki was lenient with me now he knew my true heritage and how I came to be in Midgard. I was not someone he wished to make bow to him, it pleased him that I was willing to do it without forcing.

It was embarrassing for me to admit to the god that I had openly told his biological father that I would only marry Loki, and the man in question would often comment on it to make me squirm. His emotions where all over the place, he tried to be harsh and instil fear. Yet I could see every single scar and torment and I knew he was afraid, that whatever was going to come through that portal was bigger than any of us could handle, even Loki.

At night we would retire to a large room at the back of the complex and he would tell me his plans and I would listen. His trust in me was more than I had ever imagined, it was as if he wished to believe he had someone who would listen to him, not judge his thoughts and simply be there for him. Yet the more I listened the more I began to believe he could win and within three weeks I knew I no longer had a hope of stopping him and started to doubt if I even wanted to stop him anymore. I shared more about my past on Jotunheimm and he would sometimes talk about his life on Asgard, of the people he had been led to believe where his parents and how they always favoured his 'brother' Thor.

Listening to his pain and anguish broke my heart; I could understand now what had made him like he is. I could see that the torture of Thanos had skewed his mind but if I got the chance I would make Thor hurt like he had made Loki.

The chairs we sat in slowly grew closer each night and before long they mysteriously disappeared to be replaced by a sofa.

"Decided on a different suite my lord?" I asked as we entered the room which now simply held a single sofa. It was the only room that was carpeted and as I slid my feet from my shoes I sighed in comfort, Jotuns tended not to wear shoes and I felt it would never be something I was fond of.

"Sit," He said and I walked forwards and took a seat at one end of the sofa. Loki rolled his shoulders and the leather over coat vanished leaving him in only his white shirt and black slacks. He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment and then glanced to one of the two doors which led out of this room. The one in question led to a small corridor from which only mine and Loki's separate sleeping quarters could be accessed. I raised an eyebrow questioning to myself whether he was perhaps too tired to talk tonight.

Loki's eyes flicked back to me and he came and took a seat at the opposite end.

"Lilja…I am pleased with the progress we are making," He said relaxing so his back was against the arm and he faced me. I nodded slowly.

"A few more days and it may be ready for use," I said, not committing myself to anything. Loki was silent for a moment before he sat forward and held his hand out towards me palm down. I blinked a few times unsure of what to do. From his middle finger he pulled his golden ring, it was an emerald stone in a circle of yellow gold with two horns which wrapped around your finger in a circle stopping millimetres from the other side of the jewel. The emerald seemed to glow slightly, a swirl of light circling from the centre to the edge.

"This will mark you as under my protection…if anyone tries to hurt you I will know and I will come for you," He said softly taking my right hand and sliding it onto my middle finger where it shrunk to fit.

"Like a tracker?" I teased admiring the jewellery, he rolled his eyes.

"It is not just so I know where you are. You are the only one I have trusted with my entire plan…loosing you to the enemy would be careless," He said trying to sound formal. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh come off it! You have grown attached and don't want me hurt," I teased leaning forward so my nose was an inch from his. His eyes narrowed and he was about to talk when I silenced him by pressing my lips to the end of his nose.

"It is okay to have attachments to people Loki…I find myself becoming much attached to you," I whispered.

"Well that's nothing new…you want to marry me," He quipped and I frowned at him, my bottom lip sticking out in a childish pout.

"Don't be so heartless," I said sitting back from him. His eyes met mine and he grinned, knowing his teasing had hit a nerve.

I sighed and shook my head making to stand up but he grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"Where are you going," He said with a harshness that did not mask the worry in his eyes.

"To bed…if you are going to be so cruel to me," I said firmly and he tugged and I fell into his lap. He smirked and I blew a strand of hair from my face.

"Loki…" I said in exasperation, "What are you doing," He was staring down at me, his arms trapping me to his body.

"The ring will keep you safe if I am not near…don't you ever take it off," He said quietly, his features set in a hard expression which didn't reach his eyes. I reached up and cupped his cheek in my hand.

"I'd like to see someone other than you lay a finger on me," I whispered and winked, "It'd drop off," He rolled his eyes and went to speak but I cut him off by my lips against his.

The larger frost giant froze as my lips worked against his, he shuddered slightly as I managed to move to straddle his lap, my teeth nibbling his bottom lip. My fingers knotted in his hair as I poured passion into every movement my lips made against his. As if snapped from a trance his arms shot out and I flew across the room, straight through the concrete wall and landed in a pile against the next wall. I coughed, the wind knocked from my lungs. My eyes met with Loki's as he looked from his still out stretched arms to me.

"What was that," He hissed rising to his feet and storming over. Tears where in my eyes, I'd been rejected before many times but never so…forcefully.

"Have you never been kissed before?" I said my voice hoarse from the impact as I struggled up onto my knees. Blood was running from a few cuts and grazes but I was otherwise uninjured…well apart from my pride.

"Kissed? Kissed?" He said his hands in fists, "Why would YOU display such affection for ME?" He grabbed the front of my blouse and dragged me to my feet. Growling I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and kissed him again, using the fact he still had me suspended by my shirt to lock my legs around his waist. Again he didn't respond for a moment but he soon growled against my lips and roughly kissed me back as he backed into the room again the wall rebuilding itself as he pressed me up against it his hands clutching my hips.

We broke away for air both panting heavily.

"My feelings for you Loki are more than you realise," I said between the kisses I placed along his neck.

"Lust…Lust is not a feeling…it's an ailment," He growled, "It fogs your judgement and clouds you mind," I laughed and took his bottom lip between my teeth, biting down before releasing and kissing with swollen flesh tenderly.

"I may lust for you Loki but I feel more than that. I want to make you happy…to give you what you need. I want to be beside you and cannot bear to think of life without you," I whispered, "That Loki is not Lust," He was silent, his chest rising and falling heavily as my lips licked and nipped down his neck.

"You are infuriating woman," He growled and stepped back, dropping me to my feet and shouted, "You think this wise? You think THIS will keep you safe," I narrowed my eyes.

"No…I think this will make me happy…it will make YOU happy," I yelled back, "Do you not want someone to care for you? To worry about YOUR safety? To want to make YOU happy? To lo…" I fell silent; I could not say that…no yet. I could not bear the look he would give me, the utter rejection.

Three weeks is a short time to fall in love but when you where hundreds of years old you learnt to know your emotions and what I felt when I was with Loki was nothing I had felt before. He panted slightly as tears rolled down my cheeks. He was a good few inches taller than me and especially when I was barefoot. His eyes narrowed till they closed for a moment and he took a deep breath.

"Your feelings will get you killed…if you leave my sight…if the All-Father finds out…You will die," He said and I shrugged.

"They would kill me for being a frost giant before they would kill me for having feelings for you," I said curtly, he snorted and nodded.

"I am not exactly screaming my feelings to the world am I? No one needs find out if that is what you worried about…" I said and took a step forward.

"If anyone finds out…" He pressed and I cut him off.

"I know…no more Lilja," I said levelling with him, my hands sliding up his chest to his shoulders, "Now I won't tell anyone for your feelings for me," I teased him and he roughly grabbed my hips.

"Don't flatter yourself," He snarled and I laughed.

"You wouldn't be so worried for my safety if you didn't. The machine can be finished without me…you have no more use for me," I said and touched the tip of my nose to his, "Now admit it…you want me just as much as I want you,"

My words where bold but I needed to get him to admit I was right. I needed to know, to try and convince him NOT to switch on the machine. One last effort but as his wide blue eyes met mine all thoughts of machines and wars where gone and only the feel of his lips tenderly moving against mine mattered. He kissed me so gently it shocked me, he was so careful, like I would shatter if he moved to fast. A soft moan left my lips, a sigh of contentedness as his arms encircled me. After a minute he drew back.

"You shall be the death of me woman," He murmured and I laughed.

"Your secret is safe with me," I whispered and kissed his nose before pulling away and walking towards my room and the comfort of my bed.

I growled in frustration as I read the reading's appearing on my screen.

"I can't stabilise it," Erik said and I shook my head, massaging my temples to ease the threatening headache.

"You won't…we need to change the system or the portal will collapse as soon as it opens like it did with Loki," I typed something into my tablet computer and turned and exited the small side room in which the tesseract was held leaving a confused Erik to continue to valiantly try and fail to stem the power flow to something manageable.

Loki sat at the top end of the main room on the few steps. His eyes looked slightly glazed and I quietly seated myself next to his feet, waiting for his mind to return to him. He blinked and glanced to me.

"Shouldn't you be working," He said flatly his bored eyes meeting mine.

"I need Iridium to stabilise the portal," I said handing the tablet to him; he nodded and looked down at it.

"This is the only place that holds enough," He grunted and I nodded slowly, "It would seem I am going to Germany,"

Agent Barton, Loki and I travelled quickly to Germany before parting ways. We were in a museum of some sort, two floors up. Loki took the collar of my ever present blouse between his fingers and the material rippled and became a flowing black and green evening dress that fell just below my knees. The man's lips curled as he held out his hand for me to take.

"Shall we gate crash this party then my Lord?" I said as I placed my hand in his. As we began our decent of the stairs voices could be heard below, I could see the excitement in Loki's face, the pure thrill of the thought of what he was going to do. He stilled for a moment looking over the edge of the stairs at the crowd below.

"Oh my dear this will be fun," He whispered to me linking my arm with his.

"I am sure it will be my lord," I said smiling to him as we made our way leisurely down the next flight of stairs. His sceptre was in the form of a walking cane and as we reached to bottom he flipped it in his hand and hit the glowing end round the head of an approaching security guard who crumpled to the floor with a groan.

People screamed as Loki marched forwards, me closely behind. He grabbed a man and flipped him onto the dais behind him holding him down by the neck. The crowd fled as Loki pulled a machine from his jacket pocket the shook it once to activate, the blades spun and he brought it down on the man's left eye. The screaming rattled my ear drums and the disturbing smile on Loki's face turned my stomach slightly. After a moment the reading was done and offering me his arm Loki proceeded after the screaming masses.

Leaving the building sirens where nearing and with one point of his sceptre the police car flipped to its roof. I couldn't help the smirk which formed on my lips, I was drunk on the power Loki exuded and as his eyes met mine I could see he was as well. He clothes rippled and changed, his armour and helmet appeared and as the rippled reached the arm I held my clothes changed too. My dress morphed into another gown, but this one was floor length, the embroider scoop neck, cuffs and hem were silver and the gown was emerald green velvet, a silver belt tied around my waist and upon my head was a silver circlet encrusted with emerald and obsidian.

"My Queen," Loki said loudly as we backed the crowd into a circle. My stomach twisted in shock, his queen? So perhaps my original plan had worked but this was now to close for comfort. I wanted to be with Loki, to have him worship MY body but to be his Queen, to have people cower at my feet. That was a strange idea, one which I was none too fond of.

He duplicated our image, encircling the crowd.

"KNEEL BEFORE US," He barked, but it was lost in the screaming. Eyes narrowing he growled.

"I SAID KNEEL!" He yelled and the people fell silent looking to his shouting form and slowly fell to their knees. My eyes surveyed the scene and in my heart I felt slight sorrow but the pleasure on Loki's face pulled me from my thoughts.

"Is not this simpler," He said motioning to their kneeling forms, "Is this not your natural state," He began to walk through the crowd which parted before us.

"It is the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in the mad scramble for power and identity," He fell silent for a moment as he led us through the kneeling masses, our images around the edge flickering with the power of the tesseract.

"In the end, you will always kneel," He finished sharing a look with me, his lips curling into a crazed grin. Slowly an old man rose to his feet and Loki's eyes narrowed. A lump rose in my throat as I silently prayed the man would just get back on his knees before Loki made him.

"Not to men like you," The man said sadly. Loki shook his head once.

"There are no men like me," He said firmly.

"There are always men like you," The old man replied. Loki raised the sceptre to point at the man and grinned.

"Look to your elder people, let him be an example," Loki said lightly and fired, my stomach turned sickeningly but in a blur and red, white and blue shield and a man appeared before the elder one and deflected Loki's shot. Before I could react we were knocked from our feet. I hissed standing up again.

"Steve?" I said unbelievingly as I looked to captain America.

"Miss Amelia?" He replied in shock but then Loki clambered to all fours and growled in anger, "You know the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else we ended up disagreeing," Loki slowly rose to his feet, his arm falling around my waist.

"The soldier," Loki said panting slightly; he pulled himself up using his sceptre, "The man out of time,"

"I'm not the one who is out of time," Captain America said and a whir told me we were not alone.

"LOKI DROP YOUR WEAPON AND STAND DOWN!" A female voice said and I sighed as he shot at the helicopter only for it to be dodged and the circular shield to bounce from Loki's armour.

"I've got the bird," I said to Loki with a smile, my eyes turning red. Snow clouds gathered in the sky and a wind whipped up as Steve Rodgers looked at me shocked. Not only was I a scientist I was also a Doctor of medicine and had been his one during his rehabilitation.

The snow began to fall heavily blocking the view of the Helicopter as the two men fought before me. Hissing I spread my hands, palms to the ground and the floor froze over. Loki negotiated it with ease but the human slid and slipped as he tried to knock Loki with his shield. My heart was torn in two as I watched. My head whipped around as AC/DC began to blare from every speaker in the square. I rose my hands sky wards and growled the snow turning to a storm.

"LOKI!" I cried as two blasts shot from the clouds and blasted him from his feet. Ironman landed and turned blasting at me. I flipped backwards, thanking my keen interest in gymnastics but landed on my backside against Loki's leg.

"Don't move reindeer games" Iron man charged up another shot as Loki wrapped an arm around my shoulders eyeing the men warily before raising a hand in surrender our clothing rippling to their original forms. I sighed and my head fell back to rest of the Gods thigh.

"Good move," Ironman said lowering his arms, "Now Ice Queen…stop the snow thing," I snorted with laughter and pointed a finger to the sky my eyes returning to green and my skin to white.

We were loaded into the helicopter and Loki was buckled into the seat nearest the back, I was left to wonder, it wasn't like I could go anywhere. I knew Loki's plan but it was confusing slightly, he couldn't be completely certain how they would handle me. Steve was giving me confused looks as I sighed and rested my head back on the head rest of the seat I was in.

"What the hell did you do to her?" He growled at Loki who shrugged.

"What would it matter to you? She is your physician…there are plenty more," Loki said lightly without looking at me.

"Don't listen to anything Steve," The female agent who was flying said. This made Loki chuckled and I couldn't help but smile. The fun and games stopped when thunder rumbled around us, I glanced to Loki and his eyes scanned around nervously.

"What's the matter, scared of a little lightening?" Steve says to Loki flatly. I edge down the bench closer to Loki.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," Loki answers looking up and wrapping an arm around me subconsciously.

A bang against the roof and the chopper rocked violently, I clung to Loki for fear of falling. Tony Stark picked up his helmet and clipped it on and pressed the release for the back hatch to drop down. With a thump a tall blond overly muscled man in a red cape landed on the lowering platform and knocked him backwards. Loki hit the release on his harness and took my hand pushing me behind him. The taller man grabbed the frost giant by the throat and flew off.

Loki's plan was working and as he flew off I acted confused.

"LOKI!" I screamed, real concern running to the edge of the platform, my hair whipping wilding. Tony Stark pushed me back in side and my head cracked against the bench, or so they thought.

"Great now there's that guy," Tony said.

"Another Asgardian," Agent Romanov stated.

"So that guys a friendly," Captain America asked.

"Doesn't matter, if he frees Loki or kills him the Tesseract is lost," Ironman walked towards the opening.

"Stark we need a plan of attack," Steve said just as I fell into him.

"I…I…I don't feel good…" I muttered and looked him in the eye, "Steve…why…why am I here?" Worry filled his eyes.

"I have a plan," Tony said firmly, "Attack," And with that he flew off. Steve lowered me to the floor and then grabbed a parachute.

"I'd sit this one out Cap," Romanov said flicking some switches.

"I don't see how I can," The soldier replied fastening the harness to himself.

"These guys come from legend they are basically gods," She said firmly.

"There is only one god ma'am and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that," And with that he picked up his shield and was gone.


End file.
